elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Taniec w Ogniu, Rozdział 5
Taniec w Ogniu, Rozdział 5 – Treść Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział 5 Waughin Jarth "Mydło! Las zje miłość! Do przodu! Głupi i głupia krowa!" Głos odezwał się tak nagle, że Decumus Scotti aż podskoczył. Wpatrywał się w mroczną dżunglę, z której dotychczas dochodziły go jedynie odgłosy zwierząt i owadów oraz niski poszum wiatru. Głos był dziwaczny, nie pozwalał określić płci mówiącego, jego modulacja była niepewna, ale niewątpliwie był to głos ludzki. A co najmniej elficki. Może to jakiś Bosmer - pustelnik, słabo znający cyrodiiliański? Po niezliczonych godzinach przebijania się przez zbitą dżunglę jakikolwiek znajomo brzmiący głos był czymś zachwycającym. "Halo?" zawołał. "Żuki na imionach? Stanowczo wczoraj tak!" odezwał się głos w odpowiedzi. "Kto, co, i kiedy, i myszy!" "Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem", powiedział Scotti, zwracając się w stronę obrosłego krzakami drzewa grubości wozu, skąd dochodził głos. "Nie bój się mnie. Nazywam się Decumus Scotti. Jestem Cyrodiilianinem z Cesarskiego Miasta. Przyjechałem tu pomagać w odbudowie Puszczy Valen, a teraz trochę się zgubiłem." "Klejnoty i pieczeni niewolnicy... Wojna", jęknął głos i wybuchnął płaczem. "Słyszałeś o wojnie? Nie jestem nawet pewien, jak daleko jestem od granicy", Scotti powoli zbliżał się do drzewa. Zrzucił na ziemię torbę Regliusa i podniósł w górę puste ręce. Nie mam broni. Chcę tylko dowiedzieć się, jak dojść do najbliższego miasta. Usiłuję spotkać się z kolegą, Liodesem Jurusem, w Silvenar." "Silvenar!" roześmiał się głos. Śmiał się coraz głośniej, gdy Scotti okrążał drzewo. "Robaki i wino! Robaki i wino! Silvenar śpiewa dla robaków i wina!" Wokół drzewa też nic nie było. "Nie widzę cię. Dlaczego się ukrywasz?" Sfrustrowany, zmęczony i głodny Scotti kopnął w pień drzewa. Z gałęzi nad jego głową wyprysnął błysk złota i czerwieni - sześć skrzydlatych istot, długich co najwyżej na parę cali. Szkarłatne oczy umieszczone miały po bokach ryjkowatych, stale otwartych gąb. Nie miały nóg, a ich cienkie, gwałtownie uderzające, półprzeźroczyste skrzydła wydawały się źle dopasowane do tłustych, nabrzmiałych brzuchów. Przemieszczały się jednak w powietrzu jak iskry. Zataczając błyskawiczne kręgi nad głową urzędnika, zaczęły znów wykrzykiwać słowa, które, jak już rozumiał, były czystym nonsensem. "Wina i robaki, jak daleko jestem od granicy! Akademickie upiększenia, i alas, Liodes Jurus!" "Halo, obawiam się, że nie mam broni! Dymna płomienie i najbliższe miasto to drogie Zapomnienie." "Napuchnięty złym mięsem, nimbus indygo, ale nie bój się!" "Dlaczego się ukrywasz? Dlaczego się ukrywasz? Zanim zacznę przyjaźnić, kochaj mnie, Lady Zuleiko!" Wściekły na takie przedrzeźnianie, Scotti zaczął wymachiwać ramionami. Ptaszydła schowały się wśród górnych gałęzi. Szybkim krokiem wrócił do miejsca, gdzie drzewa były mniej gęste i otworzył torbę, tak samo jak parę godzin przedtem. Bez zaskoczenia stwierdził, że nic pożytecznego nie pojawiło się w niej od tego czasu i że w żadnym jej rogu ani kieszeni nie było niczego jadalnego. Tylko niezgorsza suma złota (Scotti ponownie uśmiechnął się ponuro na myśl o ironii faktu, że był w pełni wypłacalny w samym środku dżungli), stos pustych kontraktów z Komisji Lorda Vanecha, trochę cienkiej linki i natarta olejem opończa na deszczową pogodę. Przynajmniej, pomyślał Scotti, nie musiałem znosić deszczu. Przetaczający się nad jego głową huk grzmotu przypomniał Scottiemu to, co podejrzewał od kilku już tygodni: jego los był przeklęty. Godzinę później ubrany w ciężką opończę przedzierał się przez błoto. Drzewa, które wcześniej zupełnie nie przepuszczały słońca, teraz w żaden sposób nie chroniły przez wiatrem i ulewą. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który przedzierał się przez szum deszczu, były przedrzeźniające wrzaski latających stworzeń, unoszących się tuż nad głową Scottiego, wygadujących swoje brednie. Scotti krzyczał na nie, ciskał kamieniami, ale stworzenia wydawały się rozkochane w jego towarzystwie. Kiedy sięgał po szczególnie obiecująco wyglądający kamień, by cisnąć nim w prześladowców, Scotti poczuł, jak grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. Wilgotna, ale solidna ziemia nagle zmieniła się w błoto, pędzące jak przypływ. Rzuciło go w przód. Poleciał, jakby był lekki jak piórko. Wreszcie błotnista lawina zatrzymała się, a Scotti przeleciał dalej, niesiony siłą bezwładu. Wylądował w rzece dwadzieścia pięć stóp niżej. Burza minęła niemal tak samo szybko, jak przyszła. Słońce rozpędziło ciemne chmury. Kiedy Scotti płynął do brzegu, powoli robiło się coraz cieplej. Na brzegu powitał go kolejny dowód na wyprawę Khajiitów w głąb Puszczy Valen. Mała wioska rybacka, która kiedyś tam się znajdowała, zniszczona tak niedawno, że wciąż wydawała się ciepła jak świeży trup. Kopce, w których sądząc po zapachu trzymano kiedyś ryby, były zdemolowane, a to, co zawierały, zostało spalone na popiół. Tratwy i łódki leżały połamane, nadtopione, na wpół pod wodą. Wieś była pusta - albo mieszkańcy zdołali zbiec, albo nie żyli. Tak w każdym razie zakładał. Coś uderzyło o jedną ze ścian w ruinach. Scotti rzucił się pędem w tamtą stronę. "Nazywam się Decumus Scotti?" zaśpiewało pierwsze ze skrzydlatych stworzeń. "Jestem Cyrodiilianinem z Cesarskiego Miasta? Przyjechałem tu pomagać w odbudowie Puszczy Valen, a teraz trochę się zgubiłem?" "Puchnę, by plamić, małpo!" zgodził się jeden z jego towarzyszy. "Nie widzę cię. Dlaczego się ukrywasz?" Stworzenia na nowo zaniosły się krzykiem, a Scotti rozpoczął przeszukiwanie wioski. Koty musiały zostawić coś jadalnego: odrobinę suszonego mięsa, końcówkę rybnej kiełbaski, cokolwiek! Ale nie. Zniszczenie było pełne. Nigdzie nie dało się znaleźć nic do zjedzenia. Scotti odszukał jednak jeden przedmiot o pewnej wartości pod gruzami którejś z chat. Łuk i dwie strzały, wyrobione z kości. Cięciwy nie było, pewnie spłonęła w pożarze, ale Scotti wyjął linkę z torby Regliusa i zastąpił nią brakują część łuku. Stworzenia latały mu nad głową przez cały czas, kiedy pracował: "Konwent świętego Liodesa Jurusa?" "Wiesz o wojnie! Robaki i wino, opisz złotego gospodarza, małpo!" Kiedy tylko cięciwa była gotowa, Scotti założył strzałę i obrócił się, przyciągając linkę z całej siły do piersi. Stworzenia, które wcześniej spotykały już łuczników, natychmiast rozfrunęły się we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie musiały. Pierwsza strzała Scottiego zanurkowała w ziemię trzy stopy od niego. Zaklął i podniósł ją. Stworzenia, które natknęły się też przedtem na kiepskich łuczników, natychmiast wróciły nad jego głowę i podjęły przerwane wrzaski. Drugi strzał był znacznie lepszy, przynajmniej czysto technicznie. Scotti przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądali łucznicy w Falinesti, kiedy wyczołgiwał się spod gigantycznego robala, a oni celowali w niego. Wyciągnął lewą rękę, prawą rękę i prawy łokieć w jedną linię, naciągając cięciwę tak, by dłonią dotknąć szczęki. Widział łatające stworzenie tak, jakby strzała była wskazującym na nie palcem. Grot przeleciał zaledwie dwie stopy od celu, ale poleciał dalej i roztrzaskał się, uderzając w kamienną ścianę. Scotti zszedł nad rzekę. Miał tylko jedną strzałę i pomyślał, że może lepiej będzie, jeśli spróbuje zużyć ją na jakąś powoli ruszającą się rybę. Gdyby nie trafił, szansa, że strzała pozostanie cała, była większa. Zawsze mógł wyjąć ją z wody i spróbować jeszcze raz. Dość nieruchawa ryba z wąsami przepływała blisko brzegu; wycelował w nią. "Nazywam się Decumus Scotti!" wrzasnęło jedno ze stworzeń, odstraszając rybę. "Głupi i głupia krowa! Czy zatańczysz taniec w ogniu!" Scotti obrócił się i wycelował tak jak poprzednio, ale tym razem pamiętał też, by rozstawić stopy tak, jak robili to łucznicy, na odległość siedmiu cali, z prostymi kolanami, lewa noga do przodu, by zrównoważyć kąt obrotu prawego ramienia. Wypuścił ostatnią strzałę. Strzała okazała się równie pożyteczna przy pieczeniu stworzenia na gorących kamieniach w ruinach. Towarzysze ofiary umknęli natychmiast po jej zabiciu, wiec Scotti mógł jeść w spokoju. Mięso okazało się wyśmienite, choć było go niewiele, co najwyżej na jedno danie. Wydobywał ostatnie kąski spomiędzy kości, gdy zza zakola w pole widzenia wpłynęła łódź. Na mostku stali Bosmerzy. Scotti zbiegł na brzeg i zaczął wymachiwać ramionami. Bosmerzy odwrócili wzrok i płynęli dalej. "Przeklęci tchórze!" ryczał Scotti. "Kanalie! Chuligani! Małpy! Niegodziwcy!" Postać z szarymi wąsami wyłoniła się spod pokładu. Scotti od razu rozpoznał w niej Gryfa Mallona, poetę i tłumacza, którego poznał w karawanie z Cesarskiej Prowincji. Mallon spojrzał w stronę Scottiego, a w oczach błysnął mu zachwyt. "Decumus Scotti! Dokładnie ten człowiek, którego pragnąłem spotkać! Chciałbym usłyszeć twoje zdanie na temat dość zagadkowego fragmentu z Mnoriad Pley Bar! Zaczyna się tak: "Płacząc ruszyłem w świat szukając cudów", może to znasz?" "Nic nie sprawi mi większej przyjemności, niż dyskusja z tobą na temat Mnoriad Pley Bar, Gryfie!" odkrzyknął Scotti. "Czy jednak mogę najpierw wejść na pokład?" Przejęty radością, że znajdował się wreszcie na statku zmierzającym do portu - jakiegokolwiek portu! - Scotti dotrzymał słowa. Przed ponad godzinę, w czasie której łódź mijała zwęglone szczątki kolejnych bosmerowych wiosek, nie zadawał żadnych pytań i nie wspomniał ani słowem o tym, co przydarzyło mu się w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Słuchał jedynie teorii Mallona dotyczących meretycznej ezoteryki aldmerskiej. Tłumacz nie był szczególnie wymagający wobec swego gościa i akceptował kiwanie głową oraz monosylabowe odmruknięcia jako część naukowej dyskusji. Wyjął nawet wino i galaretę rybną, i z roztargnieniem poczęstował nimi Scottiego, nie przerywając ani na chwilę wykładania mu swych rozmaitych teorii. W końcu, kiedy Mallon zajął się szukaniem w swych papierach jakiejś pomniejszej notki, Scotti spytał: "To trochę nie na temat, ale dokąd zmierzamy?" "Do samego serca prowincji, Silvenar", powiedział Mallon, nie podnosząc wzroku znad notatek. "To mi właściwie dość nie na rękę, ponieważ planowałem najpierw pojechać do Woodhearth, porozmawiać z Bosmerem, który twierdzi, że jest w posiadaniu oryginału Dirith Yalmillhiad, jeśli potrafisz w to uwierzyć. Ale ten plan na razie będzie musiał zaczekać. Armia Wyspy Summerset otoczyła miasto i jest właśnie w trakcie morzenia jego obywateli głodem. To raczej nie najlepszy pomysł, bo Bosmerzy nie mają problemu z jedzeniem się nawzajem, więc istnieje ryzyko, że na końcu w mieście zostanie tylko jeden tłusty Leśny Elf, żeby zamachać flagą." "Faktycznie, to dość skomplikowane", uprzejmie zgodził się Scotti. "Na wschodzie Khajiici palą, co im wpadnie w ręce. Na zachodzie wojnę wypowiadają Elfy wysokich rodów. Granice na zachodzie też pewnie nie są przejezdne?" "Na zachodzie jest jeszcze gorzej", odparł Mallon, wodząc palcem po stronicy. "Cyrodiilianie i Redgardowie nie chcą, żeby uchodźcy zalali ich prowincje. To rozsądne; łatwo sobie wyobrazić, o ile bardziej będą kryminalnie nastawieni: bezdomni, wygłodzeni." "A zatem", wymruczał Scotti, czując, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. "Jesteśmy uwięzieni w Puszczy Valen." "Ależ skąd. Sam muszę wracać już niedługo, jako że mój wydawca wyznaczył nieprzesuwalną datę publikacji moich nowych tłumaczeń. O ile mi wiadomo, trzeba tylko złożyć petycję u Silvenara, który udziela specjalnej ochrony i umożliwia bezproblemowy przejazd do Cyrodiil." "Petycję u Silvenara, czy w Silvenarze?" "Petycję u Silvenara w Silvenarze. Dziwne nazewnictwo jest typowe dla tego miejsca i czyni moja pracę tłumacza o wiele bardziej wymagającą. Silvenar, on czy raczej oni, to najbliższe, co Bosmerowie mają do wielkiego przywódcy. Najważniejsze, o czym trzeba pamiętać w związku z Silvenarem, to..." Mallon uśmiechnął się, odnalazłszy fragment, którego szukał. "Tutaj! 'Przez dwa tygodnie, bez wyjaśnienia, świat płonie tańcem.' To znowu ta metafora." "Co takiego chciałeś powiedzieć o Silvenarze?" spytał Scotti. "Najważniejsze, o czym trzeba pamiętać?" "Nie pamiętam, co chciałem powiedzieć", odpowiedział Mallon, wracając do swojego wywodu. Po tygodniu mała łódka unosiła się na płytkich, spokojnych wodach, w które zmieniła się wartka rzeka Xylo. Decumus Scotti jako pierwszy zobaczył miasto Silvenar. Falinesti było drzewem, Silvenar - kwiatem. Mieszały się w nim wszystkie odcienie zieleni, czerwieni, błękitu i bieli, z dodatkiem połysku krystalicznych osadów. Mallon wspomniał na marginesie swojego wykładu o dziełach starożytnych Aldmerów, że Silvenar było kiedyś kwitnącą polaną w lesie, ale w wyniku albo jakiegoś naturalnego procesu, albo zaklęcia, drzewa zaczęły ociekać przezroczystymi sokami. Soki, spływając i zastygając na kolorowych kwiatach i liściach, uformowały sieć miasta. Opis Mallona był intrygujący, ale nie przygotował Scottiego na piękno tego, co zobaczył. "Jak się nazywa najlepsza, najbardziej luksusowa tawerna w mieście?" spytał jednego z majtków. "Prithala Hall", odpowiedział Mallon. "Może jednak zatrzymasz się tam, gdzie ja? Odwiedzam pewnego znajomego, uczonego, którego i ty na pewno uznasz za fascynującą postać. Jego dom nie jest luksusowy, ale ma najniezwyklejsze pomysły dotyczące zasad meretycznego aldmerskiego plemienia Sarmathi --" "W innych okolicznościach przyjąłbym zaproszenie z wielką przyjemnością", powiedział Scotti uprzejmie. "Ale po tygodniach spania na ziemi albo na tratwie i jedzenia czegokolwiek, co było pod ręką, czuję potrzebę komfortu. A potem, kiedy minie dzień czy dwa, poproszę Silvenara o eskortę do Cyrodiil." Pożegnali się. Gryf Mallon dał Scottiemu adres swojego wydawcy w Cesarskim Mieście, który Scotti przyjął i zaraz o nim zapomniał. Spacerował ulicami Silvenar, przechodząc przez bursztynowe mosty, podziwiając zastygłą architekturę. Tawerna Prithala Hall znajdowała się naprzeciw szczególnie szacownego pałacu ze srebrzyście lśniących kryształów. Scotti wynajął najlepszy pokój i zamówił olbrzymi posiłek złożony z największych smakołyków. Przy stoliku obok niego siedziało dwóch bardzo grubych mężczyzn, Cyrodiilianin i Bosmer. Rozmawiali o tym, o ile lepsze było jedzenie w tawernie od tego podawanego w pałacu Silvenara, a potem przeszli na temat wojny, spraw finansowych i odbudowy mostów. Mężczyzna zauważył, że Scotti na nich patrzy i w oczach zalśnił mu błysk rozpoznania. "Scotti, to ty? Na Kynareth, gdzieś ty się podziewał? Musiałem zupełnie sam zająć się wszystkimi kontraktami!" Scotti rozpoznał go po głosie. Był to Liodes Jurus, otyły nie do poznania. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki